Earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,478 patented Dec. 15, 1987, Steve Haglund et al, Align at Fire, Safe and Arm, and Power Supply Module for a Land Mine is the pertinent example of prior art in this field.
This invention is a portion of an overall portable munition system and cooperates with other elements which are the subject of the related applications given above. This invention is utilized to provide a safety device to prevent accidental or premature detonation and explosion of the munition while elements of the other inventions cooperate with the action of this invention to provide a complete munition. These related inventions when combined with this invention explain the entire operation of the munition.